


Ink

by SLynn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Valentine's Day 2008 Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLynn/pseuds/SLynn





	Ink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amichandrn on LJ](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=amichandrn+on+LJ).



“Do you know what mankind’s greatest discovery is?”

“Um,” he pondered, momentarily stumped. “The cotton gin?”

“No,” she answered, resting her head on his shoulder with a soft chuckle. “It’s ink.”

“Ink?” he’d questioned, half-smiling in anticipation of where her logic would end up taking them both.

“Yes,” she smiled, firm in her belief.

Her smile could make him believe anything, but he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

“How is it ink?” he asked skeptically.

“Well,” Willow answered, taking his hand into hers and drawing on his palm with her pen. “Without ink, we wouldn’t have books or pictures. We wouldn’t have maps, or charts, or diagrams.”

She finished with his hand, turning it so he could see the heart she’d drawn there for him.

“Without ink we wouldn’t have love letters to write when we’re apart.”

Greg smiled, leaning in for a lingering kiss.

“You’re absolutely right,” he said when they finally broke apart.

“I knew you’d see it my way.”


End file.
